1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical apparatus for generating random numbers and more particularly to apparatus of the type designed to imitate the roll of dice. Moreover, this invention relates specifically to apparatus for simulating multiple ranges of multisided dice and apparatus capable of generating dual numbers to simulate the roll of two die at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior methods for generating numbers, often called random selection devices, have historically been manual, that is solid multisided objects having numbered facets. These are generally thrown by the user and arbitrarily come to rest on a side and thereby display a selected number. With the electronic age, many devices have been proposed to duplicate the number selection electronically and to enhance the entertainment value of such.
One of such electronic devices is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,840 which describes a plastic cube supporting a numeric display on each of six facets. Within the cube, an electronic circuit generates a random number on the sensing of motion of the cube. The circuit ceases the number generation and displays a selected number upon termination of the motion.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,581 there is described an electrical apparatus for determining a random number. This patent describes a popular means to select a random number including starting a counter to cycle through the range of numbers and to cease that count and display the last number in the sequence when the count is interrupted.
The use of the counter circuit to cycle the output is shown also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,853 where a free-running unijunction oscillator is connected to a ring counter. A similar approach is shown in the publication Roll Your Own Electronic Dice, Popular Mechanics, March 1979, where a counter is described and connected to display devices. The circuit commences counting when the "roll" button is pushed and ceases counting when the button is released, displaying the last number in the count.
In another method, pairs of electronic die have been described to be "rolled" together. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,650 there is described a dual display system with each display driven by separate oscillators and counters. Thus when a start button is switched to the "on" position the counters begin. When the button is switched off, the counters slow down and finally terminate counting, causing the display of the last number counted. Since the circuit parameters vary between the two counter and oscillator circuits, the numbers generated at each display will be different. Another version of the two die system is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,988 where an unbalanced multivibrator is used to generate unequal clock pulses for input to counter circuits which in turn drive the displays.
Recently, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,189, there was described an electronic number generator which was capable of being "set" for the generation of a plurality of distinct multisided die. In this device there is provided a clocking circuit, a decade counter, a switch connecting the clock to the counter to initiate the counting sequence, a display, and a multiposition switch for selecting which of a predetermined range of die sides will be involved.
The present invention differs from these prior systems and devices by providing means for computing a random number for any range of die sides, computing numbers for dual die at the same time without duplicate circuitry, and using the same switch for activating the circuitry which determines the "roll", thereby making the device more economical and compact.